Naruto Uzumaki -Rise of Shinobi
by slash12634
Summary: Before leaving to train with jiraiya .Tsunade tells naruto about his father, mother and god father .Realising that his father was the one who doomed him to be hated by konoha and his godfather abandoned him for 12 years , he refuses to train under jiraiya as well as use any of his father techniques. sorry not good at summary better story inside contains some minor swearing
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer i do not own naruto

Tsunade was busy with paperwork sitting in hokage office .it was early morning but huge pile of paper works were laid in front of her .the village was still recovering from damage occurred due to invasion attempt during chunin exams but this was not her main concern .Sasuke retrieval mission had gone horribly bad ,it has been three days since the team sent for this mission had returned .two of them had been critically injured rest were badly hurt .they had fought one on one with high chunin level opponents and somehow not only survived but also killed their opponent the mission only failed because Sasuke himself had refused to comeback and fought naruto .

Tsunade was lost in her thought when somebody knocked the door

'Enter'

'Morning baa-chan '

Tsunade looked over the blond boy .he was dressed in his orange jumpsuit and seemed to be completely healed

'Sit down naruto I have something important to discuss with you '

Naruto sat on the chair in front of him

'Ambu leave' Tsunade shouted and suddenly 5 people appeared out of nowhere and left the room

Then she formed hand seals activating the seal beside her

'Good now we can talk without anybody's interruption'

'Now naruto I think you have met jiraiya' Tsunade asked

'Yeah ero-senin came yesterday and said he would train me 'naruto replied

'Good, now recent events have made me believe that it is time for you to know about your family'

'What about my family' naruto brow's furrowed 'I know that my family was killed at the night nine tails attacked'

'Yes and that is true 'Tsunade agreed pausing for a few seconds to continue

'Your father was yondaime hokage minato namikaze and your mother's name was kushina uzumaki 'Tsunade paused waiting for naruto to ask something when he didn't she continued on 'your mother was previous jinchuriki. nine tails escaped when the seal became weak due to your birth and some other incident that we don't know ,but it seemed somebody attacked .She died as soon as kyuubi was released from her and your father died sealing it back in you '

Naruto sat still as a stone his mind working fastly 'so why seal the demon in his own son'

'You are an uzumaki and only uzumaki's have large chakra, enough to hold down the nine tails'

'So I was born so that I can become a demon vessel' naruto asked in a monotonous voice

'No your father and mother loved each other .it was just the circumstances due to which you became a jinchuriki. Otherwise they would have never allowed anyone to make you a demon's vessel that is part reason why your birth was known to only selected few'

Naruto tried to digest all this and tried to control emotions that were boiling within him he wanted to shout at his parents due to them he had live this life of loneliness .he understood that his father did his duty as hokage but ….. he could not forgive him' he failed his son' naruto spoke out loud

Tsunade was very worried, she had thought that learning about his parent's and knowing he was his ideals son naruto would be jumping like anything but here…situation was getting bad

'No naruto he didn't fail you. He always knew that life of a ninja was very unpredictable, as soon as he came to know that kushina was pregnant he appointed jiraiya as your godfather in case something happens to them'

'And ….jiraiya-san didn't meet me until chunin exams why?'

'Oh shit' Tsunade thought

'Well you see naruto Kun he was busy with managing his spy network'

'So busy that he didn't even meet me for twelve fucking years' naruto was shouting now .he couldn't hold it in.

'calm down naruto please ,you are taking it wrong way shouldn't you feel happy that you have a godparent and that your parent's loved you and now that your origin is revealed you can start living at your parents' house then there are scrolls of various jutsu and style that your father invented .they are now rightfully yours ' Tsunade quickly blurted out her last line of defence .She too was angry at jiraiya but she knew that jiraiya didn't meet naruto because naruto was a reminder of minato's loss who jiraiya considered his own son

'REALLY… you think I care for it, all I needed was to be loved by someone but it seems that my parents and godparent had other important things to do then to take care of a child who was hated by whole fucking village'

'B...but naruto'

'NO… I have heard enough ….I can accept that they were doing their duty to this village which I still love...I don't know why. But it doesn't mean I forgive them they left me alone when I needed them the most, they are the reason I am hated by this village .I...I sort of understand now…the feeling that konoha feels toward me….. That they could not forgive the one that caused them pain'

Saying this naruto stood up from his chair

'Tsunade sama please tell jiraiya san that I thank him for his offer. But I will not train under him also I will not learn any of my father techniques nor will I ever use rasengan and I will dissolve my contract with frog summon …..And I do not need house or money you can do anything you want with them'

Saying this naruto quickly left the room leaving behind him a speechless hokage


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer i do not own naruto

Naruto lay in his bed ,it was now night .he had spent whole day laid in his bed .he was thinking about his conversation with tsunade .though now he had cooled down his decision was still same he will become strongest without his parent or god parent's help. Starting tomorrow he will train

Early morning he entered tsunade's office

'Morning baa chan'

'Hello naruto 'tsunade still couldn't believe what had happened yesterday

'So naruto have you changed your mind' tsunade asked and hoped

'No baa chan .I came here to request you to assign me d rank mission only for at least a period of one year so that I can train'

Tsunade slumped back in her chair .She had hoped that he will change his decision after cooling down but the determined look in his eyes said another story

'Ok naruto your request is accepted anything else you need'

'No baa chan thank you' naruto bowed

'Naruto know this that you are not alone in this world .you have people who care for you, my…myself included'

Naruto smiled after hearing this 'yes that is why I still love this village 'he said more to himself then to tsunade and left.

Next naruto visited hospital except for shikamaru, lee and himself rest of the team were still in hospital

Kiba was in better state he would be fine in a week. Neji and chouji were out of I.C.U. and were healing steadily but still it will take two weeks for them to completely recover .Shikamaru had also came for visit, when shikamaru had seen naruto he had bowed and apologised to him .it seemed that he had apologised to every team member for his poor leading .naruto had assured him that there was no fault in his leading but shikamaru had still blamed himself

Naruto now was in shinobi library. He found a book called ninja basic. He started reading it first topic was how to sharpen your tool, next nutritional diet, next what to do when outside village (camping finding food, basic traps, hiding your tracks etc.) next …. After two hours of reading when he had finished the book he just sat there. How ignorant he had been till now, it was nothing short of miracle he had survived. These were things he was supposed to have learned in first year of academy.

Fuck

Well looks like he will have to ask iruka to re-educate him. He wrote this in a piece of paper

Now looks like he had to buy lots of things and a good cooking book

It was night when naruto exited library. He used a henge to change his golden hair to black, smoothed the whisker marks, changed his eye colour to black, he then opened his jacket and hid it. Good transformation complete, naruto was unable to cast even a simple genjutsu so every time he transformed he had to manage his clothes.

He went to shinobi store first .in book it was written that a shinobi should always wear dark clothes, not fully black but dark so that he can easily mix with crowd as well as hide in dark place.

He choose a black pant ,dark green half sleeve shirt ,black boots, two brown pouches and a pair of black fingerless gloves with steel plated on back side .he also changed his hitai-te with black ribbon After satisfied with his clothing he bought a tool sharpener lastly .

Then he went to a book store and bought a cooking book .he then made a shadow clone gave him the book and sent him for food shopping and he made his way to his home.

The next day naruto woke up at 5

After eating breakfast made by his clone he headed towards training

After reaching training ground he started searching for team 10 and quickly found them

'Good morning lee, tenten, gai sensei 'naruto greeted them

'Good morning naruto Kun in this most youthful of morning have you also come to train and burn your flames of youth even brighter' lee shouted

'Umm…..gai sensei I have a request for you' naruto said bowing to gai and ignoring lee's question

'What do you want young naruto'

'Gai sensei I want to learn taijutsu from you' naruto said bowing even deeper but looking straight towards gai

Gai thought for a few seconds

'Ok young naruto I will teach you my taijutsu style but I cannot teach you about opening gates and hence lotus '

Naruto had not even hoped for that so he quickly nodded smiling ear to ear

'Ok naruto since you are already here and we should not waste our youthfulness let's start your training '

So after ,20 laps around konoha 500 push-ups ,500 situps,500 chin-ups 500 squats and practising first kata of hard fist style for 3 hours and then sparring with lee for one hour ,a dead…..tired naruto made his way to his home at 7 evening.

In front of door he found iruka waiting for him.

'Hello iruka sensei how come you are here' asked naruto smiling

'Well I just wanted to see my student' replied iruka with a smile

After naruto had finished bathing and afterwards done eating dinner made by naruto's shadow clone inside naruto's clean apartment .A really impressed iruka asked

'So how are you naruto? I am feeling lots of changes in you '

'well iruka sensei lots of things happened and I had to make some pretty difficult choices you know .but I am trying to continue on ,living and doing my best '

Hearing naruto's mature reply iruka's mouth hanged open .quickly composing himself he placed his hand on forehead of naruto

'Naruto do you have umm … fever?'

'What?'

'Nothing, nothing. I am glad to know you are growing up naruto '

'Thanks iruka sensei' an embarrassed naruto mumbled

'So anything I can help you with?' iruka asked

'Actually iruka sensei I want to study all the theory portion of academy again. You see the first time I never bothered for it but now I am regretting at my ignorance so can you please help me '

Naruto pleaded

'Of course naruto but seeing as you are already exhausted from training how will you be able to concentrate on studies'

'Well I have solution for that iruka sensei' naruto smiled mischievously

'Kage bunshin jutsu 'naruto formed a hand seal and shouted making 5 shadow clones

'You knows how shadow clones are used for information gathering and all. Well due to some reasons I can maintain my shadow clone for a very long period of time .so now you get it'

Iruka nodded he too smiling now 'ok naruto I will come at your place every evening and I will give you books and home works for the day time'

'Iruka sensei you don't have to come here I can come at your place just tell me your address' naruto said trying to lighten the burden of the man who was helping him.

'Don't worry naruto and by coming here I get to eat delicious food also .so no problem' iruka replied

'ok then thank you sensei 'naruto thanked his sensei with all his heart ,the person who had put his life on the line for saving naruto and the person who still worries for him truly like a… father

'Really thank you sensei' naruto said once more

Iruka just waved his hand getting embarrassed for being thanked so sincerely

'Ok then naruto good night I will meet you tomorrow evening'

'Good night iruka sensei'

Naruto closed the door and somehow dragged himself to bed quickly falling asleep not knowing that the whole day one person had been following him ,watching him and feeling guilty


	3. Chapter 3

discaimer i do not own naruto

After naruto had slept jiraiya left naruto's apartment

Tsunade had just completed her work when jiraiya entered through window

'So jiraiya have you finished stalking naruto '

'Tsunade what have I done? 'Jiraiya slumped to the chair unable to bear his heavy heart

'Jiraiya as I said to you, before, naruto has decided not to forgive you or his parents 'tsunade said with a strict voice

'b…but you know the reason tsunade, by some twisted logic I blamed him for minato's and kushina's death .so …so I just left ,but after 12 years when I accidently met him ,face same as minato's ,with a personality of kushina .I realised my mistake, I had wronged an innocent child, child of two people who I considered as my own only salvation was being his teacher ,but now he do not want me to even train him ' jiraiya's voice was now down to mumbling his face pale

Tsunade had never seen jiraiya so depressed but she too didn't know what to do

'I had hoped that once he will cool down you and I will be able to talk him out of his decision but now you tell me that he has dissolved his frog summon contract ,it seems like he is pretty damm serious'

Jiraiya just nodded at this. this morning he had been reverse summoned by maa and paa toad they had literally beaten the crap out of him before telling that naruto had dissolved the contract by talking with gamabunta ,after hearing naruto's reason they could do nothing but accept his was highest dishonour for any summon beast clan if their summoner dissolve his/her contract

'Tell me tsunade what should I do?' asked a desperate jiraiya

But tsunade had no answer for her teammate .Some part of her regretted her decision to tell naruto about his parents but if she would have told him after 4 or 5 years ,she knew that he will have reacted even worse, he might have even left konoha ,would have become konoha's enemy and that she didn't wanted …definitely not.-

For naruto the next two months passed quickly each day he will wake up 5 and go to train under gai

His taijutsu improved fastly ,thanks to his fast healing powers his muscles torn during day will be mended within a single night's sleep ,after a month he had also started using weights .He currently had 20 kg on each arm and leg .he had learned all basic seven katas of hard fist style during the first month and second month had been endless repetition of those katas and sparring .His morning exercise had also increased in repetition now he had to do 30 laps around village 2000 push-ups ,2000 sit-ups ,2000 chin-ups 2000 squats .Some flexibility exercise had also been added to his schedule .All this training and then eating healthy food had led to muscle development in his body ,he also grew in height by 3 inches .

As for his studies with the help of 5 clones and daily teaching by iruka his academic study has now finished after 2 months .Iruka had even tested him and he had passed with flying colours

Each Sunday was his off day both from his taijutsu training and studies .For the first month he usually spent this day resting and visiting his friends in hospital .But when neji was also discharged from hospital he spent all Sundays resting in his home only.

Today was also Sunday so when a door knock interrupted naruto's rest, he was very irritated .naruto opened the door and became still

'Umm ...hi naruto '

'Sakura?'

Sakura had not missed that naruto had not called her sakura chan and she knew the reason too well

'Naruto can I come in? I want to talk about something'

Naruto stepped aside to let sakura in .When inside she sat on chair facing naruto who was still standing .She was surprised by the new look of naruto'

But Naruto's patience was running out his anger rising steadily

'What do you want sakura?'

'Naruto no need to be rude .I...I came here to apologise to you' sakura said her voice lowering .after some time of pin drop silence sakura gathered her courage and continued 'I am so sorry naruto that I didn't visit you in the hospital but please understand I..I love sasuke kun with all my heart and when I heard that your team has come back without Sasuke I became very sad I .I couldn.t control myself I shut myself in my room .remembering Sasuke and crying is what I did for past two months .Yesterday ino came to me breaking my room's door and talked some sense into me. I realised what I had done to you so again I am so sorry Naruto, please do not be angry with me... please do not leave me' sakura ended unable to continue, tears filled her eyes.

'Sakura I understand why you didn.t visited me .I …..Also know that you l...love Sasuke .I thought I was angry at you for not visiting me in hospital, it seemed like you didn't care for me .but now I understand that it was even deeper ….I was angry at you because you didn't love me, and seriously, with all the people that I am rejecting adding to those people who are hating me, I am very low on love. So...so I forgive you and also I will not bother you by asking you out for date '

Sakura wiped her tears and looked up, she saw a smiling naruto and her face automatically curved for smile

'So friends' she asked

'Friends' naruto nodded

After Sakura left, Naruto went to his bed, took a pillow placed it over his face and cried.

A/N thanks for reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own naruto

Tsunade was in deep thought process

TEAM 7 had been unofficially disbanded .Sasuke left the village. Kakashi was keeping himself busy by taking long a rank missions and wanted nothing more to do with his team, while naruto was doing solo D rank mission everyday with help of shadow clone and sakura had been out of active duty since sasuke's betrayal.

A knock on door brought tsunade out of her thoughts

'Enter'

'Evening baa chan' a smiling naruto entered tsunade's office

'Good evening naruto .what can I do for you'

'Baa chan I came here for some advice .now that my academic studies are finished I was wondering what else I should learn.

Tsunade was pleased to hear that.

'Naruto I think you should train your chakra control .You have large reserves of chakra so mostly ninjutsu is no problem for you but due to lack of proper chakra control you have been unable to cast even a simple genjutsu . You have large chakra coils so medical jutsu is out of option since you need to have small chakra coils thus abling you to inject very small amount of chakra in a person'

Naruto understood what tsunade was telling he was also thinking to increase his chakra control

'So baa chan can you tell me some chakra control exercise '

'of course naruto ,I will be happy to help .hmm ...after a ninja masters tree climbing and water walking ,the next step for him is releasing chakra through his hands ,start with a leaf in your hand and try blowing it away by releasing enough chakra through your chakra points .it is different than tree and water walking because in those exercise chakra flow out of your chakra point and then re-enter your body thus creating a gluing effect .after you have succeeded with leaf next try with heavier object like stone .also naruto I think it is time you should learn some elemental ninjutsu .here try flowing chakra through this paper' tsunade gave naruto a piece of paper that she took out from drawer

Naruto did as instructed and paper split in two halves

'Naruto, it seems you have a very strong wind affinity. Wind element is considered good for close and mid-range combat .you will find wind ninjutsu scrolls in library 'tsunade finished

'Thanks a lot baa chan I will follow your advice 'naruto bowed and made to leave

'wait naruto .just now a brilliant idea crossed my mind .why don't you use shadow clones for both learning ninjutsu and increasing chakra control .Since for learning a ninjutsu all you need to have is proper amount of chakra, some chakra control and know proper hand signs for jutsu enabling you to mould your chakra for the jutsu all the above can be done by a shadow clone '

Tsunade said with a grin 'and as for chakra control you can learn it this way .first make a 100 shadow clones and your chakra would be distributed accordingly and hence the amount of chakra that you have to control becomes 1 /100 of your original .after your shadow clones are able to perform chakra control exercise reduce the number of shadow clones to 50 and hence doubling the amount of chakra required to control .continue this process till you are able to perform chakra control exercise with your full amount of chakra'

As naruto understood the method his smile automatically stretched from ear to ear

'It really was best decision to ask advice from baa chan' naruto thought

'Wow baa chan through this method I will be able to learn real fast. You really are smart'

Tsunade just smiled at the compliment

After naruto left jiraiya appeared out of his hiding place

'You know jiraiya I still think you should have told this training method yourself instead of telling it through me'

'If I would have told him ,he would have stopped using shadow clone for training .he is pretty stubborn as you already know yourself 'jiraiya told with a smile that never touched his eyes

Tsunade sighed knowing that jiraiya was right

'So are you leaving tomorrow?'

'yes now that I have watched him for two months ,I know that he don't need me for his training .So I will do the next best thing that I can do .By gathering information on akatsuki and hopefully intercept them '

'alright I will not stop you .just don't go dying .I know naruto is angry right now but deep down he still cares for you and sooner or later he will forgive you'

'Don't worry tsunade, I will not die before feeling you up' jiraiya replied with a mischievous smile and quickly shushined away

'Damm pervert' an angry tsunade shouted .though you can see a little smile on her face

And the days continued

Even with the help of shadow clones it took naruto one month to complete the chakra control exercise .after that the next chakra control exercise involved ejecting a constant amount of chakra through hands to make leaf float in air .it was more difficult than previous exercise if more than necessary chakra was used leaf would be just blown away if less it will not float in air .it took naruto another two months to complete it .after that came the last part in which naruto has to sit and meditate trying to visualise his chakra flowing inside his body and trying to control it .

Naruto would train from morning five tonight nine .each day he will train like there was no tomorrow .by the time night would come he would be covered in sweat and blood .he pushed himself as far as he could he forgot all his hate ,all his suffering .his sole goal became training.

his shadow clones worked on chakra control and ninjutsu while he worked on his taijutsu .after completing second step of his chakra control exercise the third step could not be done by shadow clones so naruto would spent his nights meditating endlessly .also for learning genjutsu shadow clone were useless so whatever time naruto got left he spent learning genjutsu .he started sleeping for 3 hours only

After completion of eleven months naruto spent the last month sparring with as many people as he could find .gaining battle experience, finding his faults.

At the completion of one year in pure taijutsu fight apart from lee and neji no chunin was able to stand against him

Ninjutsu and genjutsu that naruto now knew included

Reppushou (Gale Wind Palm): it sends a strong gust of wind towards his target. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and can also be used to deflect incoming projectiles

Fuuton - Renkuudan (Drilling Air Projectile): Renkuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. The user inhales a large amount of air into their chest and then expels it in one large explosive burst. To strengthen the attack, they will imbue chakra into the air and then release it in large, spherical projectile shots.

Kamaitachi (Cutting Whirlwind): The shinobi blow a concussive wind that is imbued with their Chakra. When the opponent is caught in the wind, a tornado will raise them into the air and hold them with the Chakra. The wind will then begin to cut the target like a sickle.

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu - Shadow Shuriken Technique**

Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion -Hell Fire Technique): The victims of the genjutsu will believe they are being engulfed by a torrent of fire. They will experience physical pain

Magen -Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion- Hell Viewing Technique): technique causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the serpent hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion.

Nehan Shouja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique): Nehan Shouja no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that allows the caster to place people into an unconscious state.

A/N Please review about training .i think I have done ok but comments are appreciated


End file.
